With You
by sns1323
Summary: How does Ron tell Hermione he loves him? Does Hermione feel the same? Full sum inside...one shot


With You… 

A/N: How does Ron tell Hermione that she's the only one he wants to be with? My one-shot song fic on how Ron tells Hermione he loves her…has nothing to do with HBP, but set during 7th year. Yea, it's really long, but I'm writing the story around the song, so, it took a while to explain things…anyways… Read and enjoy! The song fic is Hootie and the Blowfish's "Only Wanna Be With You."

Pre-Face 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry are all in seventh year. Harry is still the seeker for the Gryffindor house team, and Ron is still the keeper. Hermione is head of the class, and focusing on her NEWTS more than ever. Ginny is the chaser of the Gryffindor team, and heartthrob of all the guys in the school. Too bad she's going out with the boy-who-lived. Ron and Hermione are head over heels for each other, even though neither one realizes the other's feelings….

The Story:

Ron looked down at his watch before frowning at it. It was already 7 pm. He was supposed to be at Hermione's house at 7:30, and he hadn't even taken a shower yet. Fred and George had used all the hot water for their showers. They were going on a double date with 2 girls they had known from school (they wouldn't tell anyone, but everyone knew it was Angelina and Katie). Ron ran to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and smiled when hot water fell from the faucet. He washed his magnificent body, complete with an amazing 6-pack (I'm a girl…get over it…Rupert is sexi…), and washed his gorgeous red hair that now reached to just below his ears. He jumped out of the shower and put on his favorite outfit: his black Ramones sweatshirt, his guitar pick necklace, jeans, and green chucks. He grabbed his wand and apparated to Hermione's house.

Hermione had told Ron to be at her front door at 7:30, and it did not surprise her when 7:40 came around and Ron finally knocked on the door. Hermione had told Ron to arrive 15 minutes earlier than she expected him too, so they would be on time for the movie. Hermione smiled and opened the front door.

"Hey," Hermione said, still smiling. Ron's jaw nearly dropped when he saw what she was wearing: tight jeans, pink chucks, an AC/DC t-shirt that showed about an inch of her stomach, and the guitar pick necklace that Ron had given her for Christmas. Actually, it was the same as the one he had on himself. He had made 3 matching necklaces for himself, Harry, and Hermione. Harry's was Gold, Ron's was Blue, and Hermione's was Pink. Hermione had her hair up in a messy bun, and only a little light lip gloss on and black eyeliner.

"Uh, hi," Ron said, snapping back to reality, "Ready to go shopping?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and grabbed her Beatles sweatshirt. After putting it on, she grabbed her car keys to her new Jeep Wrangler and the two teenagers headed out into the snow. Hermione opened the driver's door and climbed in the jeep. Ron climbed in after.

It was a tradition for the Golden Trio (with Ginny included) to go to the local mall and go shopping during the Christmas holidays.

"I just talked to Harry. He and Ginny are going to meet us at the mall at 8, until then we'll go window shopping," Hermione said, pulling out of her driveway and starting down the snow-covered road.

"No problem…but why must the tradition be shopping? Why couldn't it have been 'visiting somewhere warm' for winter break?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione, who just laughed.

"Because Ginny and I enjoy shopping, and we need you and Harry to carry the bags."

"But I could be at my band practice right now. We're supposed to play at the Yule Ball this year!" Ron complained as Hermione just rolled her eyes. Ron was the lead singer and guitar player in his band, The Seventh (yea, I know, sexy!). Harry was the bass player in the band, and Seamus was the drummer.

"You can go to band practice after shopping," Hermione said, turning on the radio to the rock station that was preset on her stereo. Ron and Hermione sang to the music until they reached the mall parking lot, where they parked and headed through the snow inside. Hermione and Ron stopped at one of the restaurants in the food court and grabbed sodas. After putting straws through the tops, they began to walk around the mall.

Ron was looking towards a Hot Topic store, when a girl with large "friends" and a very tight shirt and jeans walked by. Ron turned and watched her walk by, and Hermione nearly snorted her soda that she had been sipping out of her nose.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked her, frowning slightly. Hermione smiled and giggled.

"Next time a girl walks by, remember to close your mouth, you were drooling," Hermione giggled again as Ron gave her a slight push. Hermione nearly fell over, but instead bumped into a guy.

Hermione turned to apologize when she screamed and ran into the arms of the guy she had just bumped into.

"JACOB! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked after the guy put her back on the ground.

"I was shopping for your belated Christmas present before I went to your house tonight. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, smiling back at Hermione.

"Shopping with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. I thought you were going to be in Romania until next week!" Hermione said, hugging Jacob again. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I came back a week early, I couldn't stand not seeing you for that long," he said, and looked down at Hermione, and kissed her on the lips. After a moment, the kiss became more heated until a now very uncomfortable Ron coughed rather loudly.

"Oh, gosh, sorry Ron. Let's go see if Harry is hear yet," Hermione said, lacing her fingers with Jacob's, "Jacob, come with us and shop." Jacob smiled and nodded, and the couple followed a disgruntled Ron to the food court.

Ron couldn't stand Jacob. He was now 18, and was the new starting keeper for the Magpies. He had been a year ahead of the trio, but asked Hermione to be his girlfriend in the end of Hermione's 6th year. Ron didn't like Jacob; he could tell something was off with him. But every time he tried to tell Hermione, she just claimed that Ron was crazy and just over reacting because he didn't want another Viktor Krum incident. The truth was, Ron was just in love with Hermione, and was jealous that Jacob had her all to himself.

Ron kept walking through the food court until he caught a glimpse of red and black hair.

"Harry, over here!" Ron called, practically jumping for joy to have someone else to talk to then the two lovebirds behind him.

The trio, and now Jacob went shopping for another 2 hours, before heading towards the doors of the mall.

Hermione pulled Jacob away from the group as the group each grabbed a pretzel from a vender in the food court.

"I'm glad you're home Jacob," Hermione whispered. Jacob smiled down at her and started another heated kiss. Hermione was lost in the kiss until she felt something on her shoulder pulling her away from Jacob's mouth.

"We're going now Hermione," Ginny said, shaking Hermione out of her trance.

"Right, well, I'll see you at the school? You're coming to visit for the 7th year ball, right?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Jacob thought about it for a moment and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Uh, of course!"

Ron just watched this whole scene and his heart dropped. Why couldn't Hermione be with him the way she was with Jacob? Ron followed Hermione to her car, where she was giving both the Weasleys a ride home.

The truth was, Hermione wished that Ron were the one she was dating. Sure, she really liked Jacob, but he wasn't Ron. Jacob had asked Hermione out at the end of 6th year, and Hermione had excepted, hoping it would help make her forget about her feelings for Ron, but the relationship only made her feelings stronger.

The next day, the students of Hogwarts headed back to the school to have another 4 days of relaxing before classes started again. Hermione was sitting in the common room in jeans and a sweatshirt with her hair pulled back. She was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. Ron was walking town the staircase from the boys dormitories with Harry when he saw Hermione sitting by herself by the fire reading that old book which she must have read already about 20 times. Ron and Harry plopped down on the couch next to Hermione and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello you two," She said, not looking up from her book.

"Sometimes, Hermione, I wonder why you're so crazy," Ron said, looking right at Hermione.

Hermione closed her book and looked directly back at him, "And how am I crazy, Ronald?" Ron smiled and pointed to that book.

"How many times have you read that bloody thing!" he almost shouted. Hermione looked down at her book and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe 6 times? But I was going to ask myself the same thing: Why is Ronald so crazy? I mean, I remember seeing him first year, tearing up when he looked at Dolphins?" Hermione laughed as Ron's face turned as red as his hair in embarrassment. Harry tried not to laugh, but only received a hard punch in the arm from Ron.

Hermione stood up off the couch and put on her shoes.

"I'm going for a walk. Care to join?" She asked the two boys who also stood.

"No, I'm going to meet Ginny down in the Great Hall for some lunch. What about you mate?" Harry asked, looking at Ron. Ron looked at Harry, then back to Hermione.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go on a walk with Hermione," Ron said. He put his shoes and headed out the door behind Hermione. Once out of the school, and on to the school grounds, they headed over to the lake, which was now frozen. The snow crunched under their feet until they came to the fence, which both Ron and Hermione jumped on so they could sit and get their feet out of the snow. Ron pulled out his iPod that his father had gotten him for Christmas (Mr. Weasley had thought it was the most spectacular muggle item he had ever seen), and Ron put one of his earplugs in.

"What are you listening to?" Hermione asked, looking at the red-haired boy.

"Bob Dylan. Want to listen with me?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, smiling and put the other earplug in her ear. Ron started singing along with the song.

"I shot a man named Gray, took his wife to Italy. She inherited a million bucks, when she died, it came to me. I can't help it if I'm lucky…" Ron sang in a beautiful tone. Hermione giggled. Ron stopped singing and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, a confused look on his face. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing…it's just…well, I didn't know you liked Bob Dylan," she said. Ron smiled and looked at his feet.

"Yea, actually, Harry got me into him. I guess we're not from completely different worlds now are we?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him with a serious face.

"I guess not," she said quietly. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of her and Ron being together, and how much she just wanted to lean in and kiss Ron. He liked Bob Dylan? Hermione loved Bob Dylan.

"So what does that line mean, since you like it so much?" Hermione asked, shaking the thoughts out of her head. Ron looked up at the sky and smiled. Then he looked at Hermione and smirked.

"Ain't Bobby so cool?" He asked. Hermione laughed and looked down at the ground. Ron glanced over to her once in a while and took in her profile. He couldn't help but love her. They listened to more music before heading inside to get out of the cold.

The next night there was going to be a party for all 7th years, and then the next night was going to be the Farewell ball for all 7th years. Ron's band was going to play the majority of the night, but then a stereo would take over for a while. Ron, Harry, and Seamus were sitting in the common room getting ready to go when Hermione came down the stairs from the girls dormitories with Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. All the boys' jaws dropped when they saw what Hermione was wearing. She had her hair straight, a pair of dark jeans on with a studded black belt (you know, like the punk ones and what not), a pink and black striped halter top, and pink chucks. She was wearing dark eye makeup and clear lip-gloss. When she saw the boys looking over at her and the other girls, she smiled.

Little to Hermione's knowledge (well, more like chose to ignore), she had become the heartthrob of all the boys at Hogwarts since the beginning of the year when she started dressing more punk-rockish and started wearing makeup and doing her hair. Hermione and the girls walked past the all the boys, the band included, and headed towards the Room of Requirements, where the party was going to be held. The room was supposed to be made into an area where there was a party, but no teachers would know anything was going on.

The only teacher who knew was Dumbledore, who, but of course, always knew everything that was happening. Dumbledore knew that Harry and Ron's band was going to be playing, but for some reason, did not tell them to cancel the party. Dumbledore trusted his students.

"Bloody hell! Did you see Hermione?" Seamus asked, smiling as she walked out with the other girls.

"Yea, she looks brilliant," Dean said from behind the band members.

"Oh shove off you guys, she's like my sister," Harry said, tuning his bass. Ron just watched her leave.

"Come on you guys, let's go rock," Ron said, heading for the door.

Seamus counted them off, and then the music began. All the students that had showed up for the party began dancing and singing along to the songs. Ron sang his heart out, like he always did, and every girl in the audience was in awe of his looks and voice.

"He is so bloody hot!" Lavender said to Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati.

"Yea, I know he is," Parvati agreed. Ginny looked at the both of the, completely disgusted, and Hermione gave off a nervous laugh.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Ginny shouted over the music.

"I'll go with you," Lavender shouted back. Hermione and Parvati just shook their heads and headed to the dance floor to dance and enjoy the music.

Ginny and Lavender walked over to the food and drink table when Ginny noticed someone in the corner.

"Lavender, isn't that Jacob? Hermione's boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, it is. Why is he here? I thought Hermione said he wasn't suppose to get here until tomorrow morning," Lavender answered.

"Why is he here…" before Ginny could finish her sentence, she saw a girl, that neither Lavender and Ginny could recognize, walk over to Jacob and kiss him. Ginny and Lavender's mouths dropped open when they saw him kiss her back.

"Oh my god…" Lavender started.

"We have to go tell Hermione," Ginny said and almost tackled people over to get to the dance floor where Parvati and Hermione were dancing. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and shouted in her ear.

"Hermione, Jacob's here," Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"Really! Where is he?" Hermione said, looking around the crowd trying to see if she could see him.

"Hermione, he's…well, he's here with someone else," Ginny said. Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ginny took her wrist and headed over to the food table, where she saw Jacob and another girl. When they got there, she pointed to where Jacob was standing, and still kissing another girl.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she just watched. Tears began to fall silently from her eyes.

"No…I can't believe…" Hermione said. She closed her mouth, anger now taking over and marched over to where Jacob was, with the other girls right on her heels. When she got to where Jacob was still snogging the girl, Hermione tapped his shoulder. Jacob turned around, saw it was Hermione, and his mouth dropped open.

"Uh, Hermione, I thought you weren't coming to this party," he stuttered.

"Yea, well, I changed my mind," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Hermione, I can explain…" Jacob began, but was cut off by Hermione's fist making contact with his jaw.

"I don't ever want to see you again," she said, and left a now bloody bloke behind her. Ginny smiled and followed her best friend.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione!" Lavender started. Hermione didn't say anything. She headed towards the door, and once out of the room of requirements, sprinted to the Gryffindor tower.

Ron watched her leave and as soon as the song was over, he put his guitar on the stand and headed towards the door to follow Hermione. He also sprinted to the Gryffindor tower, where he found Hermione on the couch. She was staring into the fire, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Ron quietly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Hermione. The common room was completely empty; everyone else was at the party. Ron looked at Hermione, with his elbows on his knees.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione's bottom lip began to quizzer. She looked at Ron through her tearful eyes, and Ron could only see hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me Ron?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly, "How come he wanted to be with someone else while he was still with me? Am I that horrible?"

Ron looked at the floor. Then he looked back up at Hermione, scooted closer to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione began to sob and put her face in his shoulder.

"Hermione, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're brilliant, and Jacob's a bloody idiot if he doesn't see. Any guy in this school would kill to snog you," Ron said, smirking down at Hermione with his last comment. Hermione gave him a weak smile before whipping her eyes and sitting up straight.

"I can get over him. Watch, he'll be sorry," Hermione said, though it sounded as if she was trying to convincer herself more than Ron. Ron nodded, and stood up.

"Well, I know what will make you feel better," Ron said. He pulled out his wand and said "Accio Microphone," and magically a microphone appeared in his hand.

"What is that for?" Hermione asked, eying the microphone suspiciously.

"Sing with me," Ron said, pulling Hermione up with him. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no, I have a dreadful voice. There is no way I will sing," Hermione said. Ron smiled and handed her the microphone.

"Come on, no one's here and I'll sing with you," Ron laughed. Hermione just glared at Ron before coming up with another idea.

"I know what would cheer me up," she said, smirking at Ron. Ron looked at her and tilted his head.

"And what is that?"

"Well, I've never seen you dance. So, if you dance, I'll sing," she said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Oh no, I don't dance," Ron said, sitting back on the couch.

"Well, then I don't sing," Hermione said in her matter-of-factly tone. Ron smiled and Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a horrible day and I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Sweet dreams Hermione," Ron said, looking at Hermione. She smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams Ron."

It was the day of the 7th year ball, and everyone was excited. While all the other years still had classes, the 7th years were given the day off and a trip to Hogsmeade to find gowns and robes for the dance. Once out of the school and in the little village, Hermione walked with Harry, Ron, and Ginny as usual.

"Oh, Hermione, let's go into this store and look at the dresses," Ginny said in awe as she looked into a window of a famous magic store of dresses and robes. Hermione agreed and the group walked into the store and looked around for a while. After buying their dresses and the boys bought their robes, they headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, now that the shopping is done, we really should be heading back to the school and get a jump on our homework for Monday," Hermione said, finishing her butterbeer. Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Hermione, are you serious?" Ron asked. Hermione looked back at him.

"Of course I am."

"Well, Harry and I are going to meet up with Seamus and Dean and hang out for a while," Ron said, downing the rest of his butterbeer and standing up from the table with Harry.

"This is why your grades are the way they are Ronald!" Hermione said with her hands on her hips. Ron just looked at Hermione and laughed.

"I can't believe you're getting mad at me for going out with my friends for one day before the dance. Relax! The school gave us a day off for a reason," Ron laughed and headed towards the door with Harry at his heels.

Once out the door, Ron looked at the ground.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked, clapping Ron on the back.

"I don't know, I guess I feel kind of bad for not taking Hermione seriously."

"I can't believe you mate," Harry said, laughing. Ron stared at Harry.

"What?" Ron asked, stopping.

"It's only too obvious you're in love with Hermione," Harry said, smiling at his best friend.

"Oh please, I don't love Hermione…" Ron said, trying to hide the fact that he really did love her.

"Oh yes you do, you're doing the same things I did when I realized I was in love with Ginny. You can't stop thinking about her, you get upset when you hurt their feelings, and you get overly jealous when other guys talk to them. Face it mate, you couldn't stand it when Hermione was around Jacob, and now you want to bash his brains in for hurting her the way he did."

Ron just looked at his feet, "Ok, so what do I do about it?" Harry turned and started walking again.

"Tell her."

"And how do you suppose I do a bloody thing like THAT?" Ron practically shouted.

"I don't know, but something tells me you'll find a way," Harry said. Ron shook his head and followed Harry towards the Twins' new store in Hogsmeade.

"Hermione, just tell him," Ginny said, not looking up from her beauty magazine she was reading. The two girls were in Hermione's dormitory getting ready for the dance. Hermione was curling her hair so that they were neat and bouncy and Ginny was reading on makeup tips.

"Tell who what?" Hermione asked, momentarily stopping her curling.

"Ron that you love him," Ginny said, smirking behind her article.

"I don't love him," Hermione said, turning back to the mirror to finish her hair.

"Yes you do," Ginny said, throwing her magazine on the bed and walking over to Hermione. She picked up concealer and began with her own makeup.

"And why do you think so?" Hermione asked, half laughing, trying to hide the fact that she really did love the red headed boy that she had known since 1st year.

"Because you're doing all the same things that I did when I figured out I had feelings for Harry. You're always giddy around him, you can't get him out of your head, and whenever he does something stupid you get overly irritated. Face it Hermione, you're in love with my brother," Ginny said, smiling while putting her magazine on the bed and walking over to the mirror. She grabbed some concealer, and began smoothing the makeup on her face.

Hermione just looked up at her best friend, "Even if I did love him, it's not like I can do anything about it," she said, turning back to the mirror frowning and continuing with her hair.

"Oi Hermione! Tell him you love him!" Ginny rolled her eyes and began on her blush. Hermione's mouth dropped and she stared at her friend.

"Are you bloody mad? I could never do that!"

"Fine, then live with your secret for the rest of your life, or wait for Ron to tell you he loves you," The girls finished with their hair and makeup and put on their dresses. Hermione's dress was a pale blue spaghetti strap dress with a v-neck, simple design that ended at her knees and made her very elegant. Ginny's dress was a black halter top with gold ribbon as edging on the fabric, and flowed out slightly at her knees and also had gold ribbon lining. Both girls headed towards the common room so they could meet up with the other 7th years, and Ginny could find Harry, since he was the only reason she was going to the dance (because he invited her with him).

On the way towards the portrait hole, Hermione noticed Ron sitting in his favorite armchair, writing something on a piece of parchment. He was totally oblivious to everything else, and completely focuses on what he was writing. Before Hermione could go over to see what he was writing, she was hurried out the door as not to be late for the dance.

Ron was sitting in his favorite armchair, parchment and quill in hand, and started writing his feelings and memories. Above certain words, he wrote thing like 'F#' and 'G.' He finished what he was writing, looked it over once more, smiled, and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed his guitar and headed towards the great hall.

The Sevens were playing a set at the ball in the beginning, and then the Weird Sisters were going to finish the night. The music was loud, and everyone was dancing and having a good time…that is except for Hermione. She sat alone at a table, wishing that she hadn't seen Jacob the night before. She didn't want to be alone, but now had no choice.

Also, what Ginny had said earlier had really gotten into her head. She knew that she loved Ron, but didn't know how to act about it. Hermione had had enough of the ball, and stood up, heading for the door, when something she heard made her stop at the doorway and listen to what was going on.

"Thank you everybody, once again we're The Sevens," Ron had said, smiling, to the cheering audience. He knew that this was it. He had to do it now, because he saw that Hermione was heading towards the door, with a defeated look on her face.

"But before the Weird Sisters come up here and do their thing, I want to play you guys something. I wrote it very recently, and I want an opinion," Ron said, and picked up his guitar once more.

Hermione turned around and watched. Ron was looking directly at her.

"You and me, we come from different worlds.  
You like to laugh at me when I look at other girls.  
Sometimes you're crazy then you wonder why  
I'm such a baby cause the dolphins make me cry.  
But there's nothing I can do,  
I've been looking for a girl like you."

Ron was singing in the voice that had always made Hermione's legs weak at the knees. As soon as Hermione listened to the lines he was singing, she knew instantly what it meant, and her mouth dropped open.

"You look at me, you got nothing left to say  
I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way  
I won't dance, you won't sing  
I just wanna love you but you wanna wear my ring  
But there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you."

Ron was wondering if Hermione knew this was about her. He thought it did, because she was walking over to a table to sit down, her mouth almost hitting the floor. Ron smiled and kept playing the chords and singing the words.

"You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you."

Everything Ron was singing, it happened with Hermione. She knew every word he was singing. Hermione didn't know what to do. Was he really singing these words, or was she dreaming?

"Put on a little Dylan  
Sittin' on a fence  
I said, 'That line is great' you asked me what it meant by  
Said I shot a man named Gray, Took his wife to Italy  
She inherited a million bucks, when she died it came to me  
I can't help it if I'm lucky  
I only wanna be with you  
Ain't Bobby so cool  
I only wanna be with you."

Hermione knew this was about her and Ron. She had said those exact words, and she remembered how Ron looked like a bloody idiot when he said "ain't Bobby so cool?" Ron looked at Hermione, and smiled again. That was the part of the song that he knew would make her understand that he was singing about her. He was still worried though; did she feel the same way? Ron sang the rest of the words, and played the chords with his fingers. Little did neither Ron nor Hermione know, that the entire audience of students already knew whom the song was about. Ginny was standing next to Harry, tears in her eyes, because she knew it was finally going to happen. Harry smiled and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
Only wanna be with you  
Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever end  
You get so mad at me when I go out with my friends  
Sometimes you're crazy then you wonder why  
I'm such a baby and the dolphins make me cry  
There's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you  
Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you."

Ron played the last of the chords, and was met by a huge applause. He smiled, put his guitar on the stand, and walked off the stage. He had done it. He told Hermione how he felt, and now it was time to get the reaction.

Hermione was sitting at a table, smiling to herself. Had Ron really meant to write that about her? Or was she just overreacting? She looked up and saw Ron sitting next to her. He was looking right in her eyes, and he smiled.

"Hi," Ron said.

"Hi," Hermione said, smiling back.

"So…uh…having a good time?" Ron said, and mentally slapping himself for delaying what he really wanted to say.

"Yea, I am now," Hermione said, still smiling. Her stomach was doing summersaults. Should she tell Ron that she loved her?

"Um, did you like the song I wrote?" Ron asked, flexing his hands in his lap. This was it…did she feel the same?

"Yes, I loved it," Hermione smiled, and looked down at her feet. Ron could jump for joy, but he had a better idea.

"Let's dance Hermione," he said, a serious look on his face as he reached out for her hand. Hermione, smiling, took his hand and looked into his eyes again. She could lose herself in them and never come out. The Weird Sisters were singing a slow song, so naturally Ron put one arm around her waist, and held her hand with the other, and Hermione rested her arm on Ron's back. Everyone was watching them dance, and neither one of the 2 noticed. They too busy looking at each other, and smiling.

"Hermione, I wrote that song for a reason," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled and looked up at Ron.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled and knew this was it. He slowly lowered his head to Hermione's, and their lips met for a moment before separating. Hermione felt a tingling sensation run down her spine, and Ron felt his lips were on fire. The people who were watching let out a long awaited sigh of relief. The two had FINALLY gotten together after years of being oblivious to their feelings.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you Ron."

END

A/N: Ok, so there was my newest one-shot. Hey, if you think it's corny…then oh well I like it. Please review!

S.A.M.i.n.k.e.d. 3


End file.
